A recording method by an inkjet printer, one of typical methods among various color recording methods, is a method to perform recording by generating an ink droplet and adhering it to a record-receiving material (paper, film and fabric etc.) Since this method is characterized in that the method is calm with less sound produced due to no contact between a recording head and the record-receiving material and that miniaturization and speeding up are easy, the method has been rapidly spreading in recent years, and a big growth is expected in future as well. Conventionally, as an ink for fountain pen and felt pen etc. or an ink for inkjet recording, a water-based ink, in which a water-soluble dye is dissolved in an aqueous medium, had been used. In these water-based inks, generally a water-soluble organic solvent is added to prevent ink clogging at a pen tip or an ink ejection nozzle. In these conventional inks, such requirements as sufficient density of recorded images to be provided, no clogging at a pen tip or a nozzle to occur, good drying property on a record-receiving material, less bleeding, superior storage stability are demanded, and in particular, requirements such as high solubility to water and high solubility to a water-soluble organic solvent to be added to ink are also demanded. Low solubility to water or a water-soluble organic solvent tends to cause a bronzing phenomenon (a phenomenon in which metallic glare appears on the surface of glossy paper due to association of dye, etc.), which lowers printing quality significantly. Further, in an image to be produced, image fastnesses such as water fastness, light fastness, ozone gas fastness and moisture fastness are demanded.
Ozone gas fastness is also referred to as ozone fastness, gas fastness, or the like, and it means a fastness to a phenomenon that ozone gas or the like having oxidizing properties present in the air acts on a dye in a recording paper to cause discoloration or color fading of printed images. Besides the ozone gas, oxidizing gases having such kind of action include NOx, SOx, and the like. However, among these oxidizing gases, the ozone gas has been thought to be a main causative substance, which facilitates more discoloration or color fading of inkjet recorded images. In particular, many photo quality inkjet papers for photographic image quality use a material composed of porous white pigment or the like in an ink receiving layer provided on the surface thereof in order to quicken drying of ink and reduce bleeding in high image quality, and on such recording paper, discoloration or color fading by the ozone gas has been dominantly found. Since the discoloration or color fading phenomenon due to oxidizing gas is peculiar to an inkjet image, improvement of ozone gas fastness has become one of the most important subjects.
To expand the application fields of the printing method using an ink in future, further improvements in water fastness, light fastness, moisture fastness and ozone gas fastness of an ink composition to be used for inkjet recording and colored object colored therewith has been strongly demanded.
Along with the popularization of the inkjet recording method, application fields thereof are expanding as well. Up to now, hues of an ink to be used were generally 3 hues of yellow, magenta and cyan, or 4 hues with additional black, but use of multi-color inks adding red (orange), green or blue hue thereon is being studied. Namely, a challenge to truly reproduce every hue in the natural world is being continued. In order to respond to this challenge, dyes or inks capable of reproducing every hue, brilliance and density have been demanded.
Inks of various hues are prepared from many kinds of dyes. Among them, an ink of black color is an important ink to be used for not only the application printing textual information of achromatic color but also for color images. However, development of a coloring matter providing a good black color, which is neutral in hue both in hyperchromic region and in hypochromic region, has high color density, and shows less light source dependency of hue, has many difficulties in the art, and a coloring matter having sufficient level of performances has yet been scarce, though substantial researches and developments have been implemented. Therefore, an ink of black color is generally formed by blending a variety of plural coloring matters. An ink prepared by blending plural coloring matters has such problems that hue varies depending on media (materials to be recorded) or particularly discoloration becomes more significant by decomposition of coloring matter due to light or ozone gas in comparison with an ink prepared with a single coloring matter. Therefore, a yellow to red dye for color toning to constitute a black to gray achromatic color of high quality. has been demanded.
As a dye for toning a black color dye with a yellow to orange dye similar to coloring matter of the present invention for recording, there is a dye of the following formula (3) described in Patent Literatures 1 and 2, however, a product which satisfies the demands of the market has not been provided.

Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2002-332426
Patent Literature 2: JP-A-2003-73596